


I'd rather not do this now.

by Tobinka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - Episode VIII The Last Jedi, Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Force Choking, Force skype video calls, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Skype, M/M, Power Play, Rey the cockblocker (tm), You know which scene this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: Force skype video calls suck if you have other things (and generals) to do.Possible spoiler for TLJ, but again, its for a scene that was too short for it's own good.(You have probably seen a fanart for this back in 2015)





	I'd rather not do this now.

**Author's Note:**

> I bullshited this because I was told to do so by my wine-mom friend. 
> 
> I saw the movie twice already. Fuck Reylo.
> 
> IGN would give this 20 minutes of effort 0.2/10

Hux, the unbreakable, proud general of the First order, knelt broken on the cold, steel floor, in the darkened space of Kylo Ren’s bedroom. He was only dressed in a scarlet shade on his face, in crystal-like droplets of sweat on his body and in creamy glow of pre-cum on his hard, throbbing cock, protruding from a forest of copper red hair.

  
He was tied down, arms behind his back, shoulders already in pain from unnatural position. His usually pale wrists were dark red from the friction, as was his neck. But there were no restrains, no. No ropes or cuffs or chains. There was a Force.

  
Kylo stood above him, as if he was two times taller, five times stronger, immortal. His unbreakable gaze fixed, glued on Hux, who shivered under those cruel eyes, shivered with arousal and pleasure. Kylo Ren held himself like a god, like Adonis, with his broad chest, and he was just everywhere. In front of Hux. Above him. Behind him. Under him. Inside him. Hux could’ve cum by just looking at Kylo, shirtless, dressed, wounded, screaming, destroying, burning with unpredictable fire. Hux was addicted to that strength he himself didn’t have. The Force.

  
“More.” He manages to choke out, the invisible grip on his neck barely letting him breathe.

  
And Kylo obeys, because that is how things work around here. The grip tightens and Hux begins to see stars, his vision becoming blurry, his cock leaking more and more. But not just his, he can see Kylo’s discomfort in wearing pants, bulge rising in leather blackness. That thought sets in his head, that the monster can be tamed, and he is so, so close.

 

A new touch, another hand comes in, and he feels tickling around his anus, and on his perineum and on the tip of his screaming cock. He is breaking up.

  
And then, the time seems to stop. Hux hears a voice, not his, not Kylo’s and he thinks he’s dreaming, that it is his lungs or maybe his cock talking to him. You never know. But the voice is distant, not directed at him. But the time still stops.

 

“I’d rather not do this now.” It says. A female voice.

  
Kylo steps away from him, Hux barely noticing but still, he does. And it irritates him. 

  
He doesn’t hear anything else, doesn’t hear what Kylo answers, if he answers at all, his brain slowly giving up. But he sees Kylo is turned from him. Hux doesn’t understand why, but words don’t form in his mouth, his mind screams at him, but he doesn’t do anything.

  
He realizes then, that Kylo is talking to somebody. But no one is there. No one.

  
Rey is there, but she doesn’t see him. And he doesn’t see her. She tells Kylo to dress up, disgusted not by the scars but by the man covered in them, not noticing or not mentioning his bulge. She's not looking at him. They talk. Hux doesn’t know what about. He doesn’t know if Kylo isn’t just talking to himself, his brain being only penetrated by sharp tones of Kylo’s angered voice. He feels his fire. Maybe it has something to do with his Force all around them. Maybe he’s hallucinating. 

  
They are arguing, Kylo looks like he has forgotten about Hux completely, but the grip won’t leave, the Force won’t weaken. The longer it takes, the stronger it is. On his cock, mostly, but on his neck too. It feels like hours, like days. The distant voice of woman – he swears he heard it before – mixed with Kylo’s, they keep surrounding him, but just out of the reach, on the very edge, so he is not really sure if it really is there. But what he is sure of is the Force. If he could, he would laugh. 

  
Then, Kylo screams, Hux can only feel the vibrations from his voice, though. And time starts again, like it all happened in a break of a second, and he doesn't realize it did. And Kylo turns back to Hux, and looks at him with that angered, cruel and burning eyes and Hux is cumming, hard, loud, explicit, violent, on Kylo’s floor, on Kylo’s chest, and his own too. The Force is gone, and he falls down, and lies there unable to move. Then, Kylo is also gone.

.  
He has a lot of questions, but they need to wait to be asked. Right now, there is a Rebel cruiser waiting to be destroyed. And he needs to get up from the cold floor.


End file.
